The Third Battle Royale
by Phenomuk
Summary: Disclaimer - I do not Own Yugioh at all.
1. The Third Battle Royale

The Third Battle Royal  
  
The announcer spoke to the crowds  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen here are the rules for the Battle Royal. In just a moment those duellists who drew numbers one and two will enter the playing field and the match will begin. Then every two minutes or after another duellist will enter the match according to the number he or she drew. If two or more duellists are eliminated in one turn another duellist will enter the match but the next duellists will arrive every two minutes. It is everyone for themselves, elimination occurs when a duellists life points reach 0. For each duellist the Graveyard limit will be 30 cards. Once the Graveyard has been filled the cards in the graveyard will be placed at the bottom of the deck and the discarded cards after that will be placed into the graveyard again. When a duellist enters the field they cannot be attacked until they have draw one card. The last duellist remaining in the ring, after all thirty have entered will be declared the winner. Duellists, number one and two please make your way to the ring."  
  
Stephen Reynolds and Chris walked down the aisle. Reynolds stood facing Chris  
  
"Duellists, draw your cards and begin the match!"  
  
Reynolds and Chris drew their cards. Chris drew his first card  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"Spear Dragon in attack mode and one card face down. Then I activate Mountain to increase my monsters attack power by 200. Now attack his face down card!"  
  
Stephen's monster destroyed Chris's monster and his life points dropped to 2900  
  
"That was quick. Now I will show you the true power of my deck of spirit monsters! I place another monster in defence mode"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"I place my Spear Dragon (1900/0) back in attack mode and I'll attack your monster!"  
  
Stephen's monster attacked Chris's face down monster but Stephen's monster was returned to his hand and Chris's life points dropped to 2750. Chris smiled  
  
"I now summon the Asura Priest (1700/1200) in attack mode and one card face down. Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Stephen was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 2300. Stephen activated a face down card.  
  
"Spring of Rebirth"  
  
Chris's monster returned to his hand and his life points increased to 3250. Stephen drew his card  
  
"Well if my eyes deceive me. You have no monsters to defend your life points. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200) in attack mode. Hit his life points now!"  
  
"Hold on, activate face down card. A hero Emerges!"  
  
Stephen sighed  
  
"I'll pick the middle card"  
  
Chris laughed and a monster was placed on the field  
  
"My monster is the Dark Dust Spirit! (2200/1800)"  
  
Chris's monster retaliated and Reynolds monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2100. Chris's monster returned to his hand  
  
"Stephen, you are almost done for"  
  
"Observe. Remember what I'm looking at. No monsters defending you"  
  
Stephen smiled  
  
"I summon my Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode. No covered cards and no monster on the field. Attack now!"  
  
Chris was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 1350. The time counted down and the crowds counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Claire walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing, Claire Ross!"  
  
Claire stood in her place and she readied her deck and drew her five cards. Claire drew her next card  
  
"I summon the Dream Clown (1200/900) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Chris drew his card  
  
"Pathetic monster Claire. I'll take of that with the Wicked Worm Beast in attack mode! (1400/700)"  
  
Claire flipped a card face up.  
  
"Offerings to the Doomed!"  
  
Chris's monster was destroyed.   
  
"Damn you. I'll place two cards face down to end my turn"  
  
Stephen drew his card  
  
"I now sacrifice my monster to summon the Sky Dragon (1900/1800) in attack mode."  
  
Stephen looked at Chris  
  
'No monsters but two cards face down. And Claire has one card face down and one monster on the field'  
  
"Chris I'll finish you now. Sky Dragon attack!"  
  
"Activate trap!"  
  
Stephen's monster was suddenly destroyed  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Everyone was confused. Chris had a card face up  
  
"Grave robber!"  
  
Chris smiled  
  
"I took Claire's Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your monster"  
  
Claire smiled  
  
"I must admit, that was a good move"  
  
Chris drew his card  
  
"I summon the Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in attack mode. Attack Claire's life points!"  
  
The White Rabbit was on a rocket and it fired at Claire and struck her head on. Her life points dropped to 3300. She drew her card as Chris's monster returned to his hand and his life points increased to 1850.   
  
"I now activate my face down card, Heart of Clear Water. When equipped to a monster with less than 1300 attack points my monster can't be destroyed. I'll now summon the Amazon Archer (1400/1000) in attack mode. Dream Clown, Amazon Archer, attack Chris directly!"  
  
Both of Claire's monsters hit Chris head on and his life points dropped to 0. Chris walked off the field. Claire looked at Stephen. Stephen drew his card as James walked down the aisle  
  
"Oh, this will be fun"  
  
James took his place and he drew his cards. Reynolds took his turn  
  
"I summon Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) in attack mode and I'll activate my face down, Stamping Destruction"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can now destroy one of your magic or trap cards. I choose your Heart of Clear water"  
  
Claire's card was destroyed  
  
"And now, Koumori Dragon, attack her Dream Clown now!"  
  
Reynolds monster burned down Claire's Dream Clown and her life points dropped to 2800. James drew his card  
  
"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in attack mode, and I can summon another monster face down in defence mode. Then I'll place a card face down to end my turn"  
  
Claire drew her card  
  
"I now summon the Lesser Fiend (2100/1000) by sacrificing my Amazon Archer, in attack mode. Attack James Gilasaurus!"  
  
James's monster was easily destroyed and his life points dropped to 3300. James flipped a card face up  
  
"Last Will. This card allows me to summon another monster to the field with 1500 attack points or less. I summon the Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in defence mode"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"I summon the Cave Dragon (2000/100) in attack mode and with Mountain still in play my monster is stronger than you Lesser fiend. Attack her now!"  
  
Claire's monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2700. James drew his card  
  
"Maybe I should just finish her off. I now sacrifice my face down card to summon Invitation to the Dark Sleep (1500/1800) in attack mode. And since my face down card was the Bubonic Vermin (900/600) I get to summon another one to the field"  
  
James's monster reappeared in defence mode.   
  
"Invitation to the Dark Sleep, put Claire down now!"  
  
Claire was struck head on and her life points dropped to 1300. Claire drew her card as the crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Balfour walked down the aisle and some of the crowd began to cheer  
  
"Introducing, David Balfour"  
  
Balfour took his place on the field and he drew his cards. Claire looked at  
  
"I place one monster face down in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I summon the Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) in attack mode…"  
  
A lightening storm appeared on the field and all the monsters on the field were destroyed  
  
"What the hell happened!"  
  
James had a card face up  
  
"Torrential Tribute. When a monster is summoned I can activate this card and destroy all monsters on the field"  
  
"But that put you at a disadvantage"  
  
"Not really, for two of my monsters hold special abilities. I now summon The Giant Germ (1000/100) in defence mode and then I'll summon another Bubonic Vermin (900/600) also in defence mode"  
  
"I'll place one card face down   
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"And now Balfour, you are wide open. I now summon the Faith Bird (!500/1100) in attack mode and its power is now 1700 thanks to my field card"  
  
Reynolds then looked at Claire  
  
"I forgot about you. Faith Bird, finish her!"  
  
Claire was knocked unto her back and her life points dropped to 0. She walked off the field and Reynolds smiled. James drew his card  
  
"I now sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Wizard of life (2300/1700) in attack mode"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"Attack Balfour now!"  
  
Balfour was about to be hit head on when he flipped a card face up. Balfour was hit with the attack but Reynolds life points dropped to 0  
  
"What?"  
  
Balfour showed his face up card  
  
"Spell of Hate. If I receive life point damage I can choose who gets it. I choose Stephen. You are out of here"  
  
Reynolds walked off the field. The crowds counted down   
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Weevil Underwood walked down the aisle.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Weevil Underwood  
  
He drew his cards. James took a card from his hand  
  
"I place one card face down to end my turn"   
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in attack mode and one card face down. Attack James's life points directly!"  
  
James was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 1700. Weevil drew his first card. Balfour just folded his arms  
  
"Alright boys. I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
James drew his card and he smiled  
  
"I activate the Card of Safe Return. So now each time I special summon a monster I get to draw another card. Wizard of life, attack Weevil's monster!"  
  
Weevil's monster was wiped out and his life points dropped to 3100. A Nimble Momonga (1000/100) appeared on James's side of the field and he drew an extra card. A monster appeared on Weevil's side of the field. Balfour looked at Weevil  
  
"What monster is that?"  
  
"The Hercules Beetle (1500/2000)"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"Drillago…"  
  
Balfour saw James had a monster with 1000 attack points. Balfour looked at Weevil and he had a monster with 1500 attack points.   
  
"Ok then. I now sacrifice my Drillago to summon Ushi Oni (2150/1950) in attack mode. Attack Weevil's monster!"  
  
Balfour's monster struck down Weevil's Beetle and his life points dropped to 2550. Weevil drew his card  
  
"I place one card face down in defence mode"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Nicola walked down the aisle.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Nicola Mc Caughy"  
  
Nicola drew her cards and she drew her first card  
  
"Ok gentlemen I summon the Royal Keeper (1600/1700) in attack mode and one card face down. Then I activate the field card, Wasteland"  
  
The field turned into a barren wasteland. Nicola looked at Weevil  
  
"Ok you, I'll attack Weevil's life points!"  
  
Weevil was struck down and his life points dropped to 750.   
  
"And I'm not done. I activate Blind Destruction!"  
  
A dice appeared on the field  
  
"Roll!"  
  
The dice rolled on the field and it stopped on 6. James was horrified as his Wizard of Life was destroyed. James drew his card  
  
"I still have my other monster on the field. I sacrifice one monster in my graveyard to summon the Rock spirit (1700/1000) in attack mode"  
  
James monster fell into a deep hole  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Weevil had a card face up  
  
"Bottomless Trap hole. It destroys a monster that is summoned with 1500 attack points or more"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"James, you are history. I activate, Fairy Meteor Crush. Attack his Nimble Momonga!"  
  
Balfour's monster destroyed James's monster and his life points dropped to 0. Balfour was on 4000, Weevil was on 750 and Nicola was on 4000. Weevil drew his card  
  
"I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in attack mode. I'll flip my coin"  
  
Weevil flipped a coin  
  
"Tails"  
  
Weevil looked at the coin  
  
"No. Its heads!"  
  
Weevil's life points dropped to 475.   
  
"And I'll attack Nicola's monster!"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"I reveal Redirection Armour! You will attack Balfour's monster!"  
  
Balfour's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3950. Weevil laughed, but so did Nicola  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You'll see. I now summon Master Kyonshee (1750/1000) in attack mode. But there's more. I play Polymerization to fuse my Crass Clown (1350/1400) and Dream Clown (1200/900) to summon Bickuribox (2300/2000) in attack mode. Destroy his Insect!"  
  
Weevil's monster was sliced to pieces  
  
"And now, Master Kyonshee, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Weevil was hit down but the monster sword and his life points dropped to 0. Nicola looked at Balfour who looked straight back at her. Balfour drew his card  
  
"I place a monster in defense mode and one card face down"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Bandit Keith walked down and aisle. Balfour looked at Nicola  
  
"I was hoping to get some one on one action"  
  
"If we get rid of him quickly we still could"  
  
Keith drew his cards, but it was Nicola's move  
  
"Master Kyonshee, attack his face down card!"  
  
Nicola's monster attacked the card but it was bounced back. Nicola lost 50 life points. The Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) appeared. Nicola sighed as Keith drew his first card  
  
"I play the Disk Magician (1350/1000) in attack mode, one card face down and I'll equip my monster with the Black Pendent. That's my turn"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I activate my face down card. Eternal Rest"  
  
Keith's monster was destroyed. Balfour looked at Nicola who drew her card but Balfour lost 500 life points  
  
"What?"  
  
"The special effect of my Black Pendent"  
  
"Should have remembered that one. Master Kyonshee, Bickuribox. Attack Keith directly!"  
  
Keith was knocked off his feet and his life points shot down to 0. Balfour drew his card  
  
"I now summon the Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) in attack mode and I activate Pandemonium. So I don't have to pay any life points. Attack her Royal Keeper!"  
  
Nicola's monster was wiped out and her life points dropped to 3750. Balfour was on 3450.  
  
"And I finish with a card face down"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Cheri walked down the aisle. Nicola narrowed her eyes. Nicola drew her card  
  
"I place one monster in defense mode and I'll have my Bickuribox attack your Terrorking!"  
  
Nicola's monster about to attack when it became wrapped up in some chains  
  
"What?"  
  
Balfour smiled  
  
"The Shadow Spell"  
  
Cheri laughed a little as she drew her card  
  
"One monster in defense mode and two cards face down"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I place another card face down. Attack Cheri's new monster!"  
  
Balfour's monster attacked Cheri's face down card but nothing happened. Balfour's life points dropped to 3350. Cheri's monster appeared  
  
"The Battle Footballer.(1000/2100)"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"Bickuribox. Slice and dice!"  
  
Cheri's monster was destroyed but she revealed a face down card  
  
"Last Will. I now summon the Oppressed people (400/2000) in defense mode and I summon the United Resistance (1000/400) in attack mode and another card face down"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Geoffrey walked down the aisle. Balfour drew his card  
  
"Terrorking, go for Nicola's Kyonshee!"  
  
Nicola's monster was wiped out and her life points dropped to 3700. Geoffrey drew his cards  
  
"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"I sacrifice my Bickuribox to summon the Patrician of Darkness (2000/1300) in attack mode"  
  
Its power rose to 2200 because of the Wasteland Field card.   
  
"And I place a card face down. I'll go for Geoffrey's Axe Raider!"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to attack but Balfour flipped a card up  
  
"Dark Spirit of the Silent. I can cancel your attack and redirect it. Attack Cheri's United Resistance!"  
  
Nicola's monster headed straight for Cheri but three priests took the hit   
  
"Waboku!"  
  
Cheri smiled and nodded as she drew. She laughed  
  
"Watch this boys and girls. I now summon the People Running about (600/600)"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"And now I activate the Trap card. Huge Revolution!"  
  
All the monsters on the field were destroyed as were the face down cards, but Balfour's remained  
  
"What?"  
  
Balfour had a card face up, as did Nicola  
  
"Life Saver. If a magic trap or effect destroys more than one monster on the field I can choose to save one monster.  
  
Cheri sighed but Nicola smiled  
  
"And I activated Double Spell. It duplicates the effect of any quick play magic card that is activated"  
  
"Then I sacrifice these three monsters to summon the Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500/3000) in attack mode!"  
  
A huge fire creature appeared on the field. Everyone was speechless.   
  
"I'll equip my monster with the Salamandra to increase his attack power to 4200. Hit Geoffrey's life points directly!"  
  
Geoffrey was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 0. Nicola drew her card  
  
"I summon the Decayed Commander (1000/1500) in attack mode, then I can summon the Zombie Tiger (1400/1600) in attack mode. My Patrician of Darkness will attack Balfour's Terrorking Archfiend!"  
  
Nicola and Balfour's monsters were both destroyed  
  
"Zombie Tiger, attack Balfour's life points!"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to attack when her monster was wrapped up in chains  
  
"No!"  
  
Cheri smiled and she looked at Nicola. Nicola sneered at her as Cheri showed her card  
  
"Shadow Spell"  
  
Cheri drew her card  
  
"I summon the Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack mode Ultimate Obedient Fiend. Destroy Nicola's monster!"  
  
Nicola's monster was smashed to pieces and her life points dropped to 1300  
  
"Berserk Gorilla. Destroy her life points!"  
  
Nicola was knocked off her feet and her life points dropped to 0. Balfour smiled as Nicola stormed off the field.   
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Julie walked down the aisle and she took her place on the field and she drew her cards. Balfour drew his next card  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light on Cheri"  
  
Cheri sighed  
  
"After I took out Nicola"  
  
Balfour looked at Cheri  
  
"Now with that thing on the field. I'll place a card face down in defense mode"  
  
Julie drew her first card  
  
"I summon the Shining Angel (1400/800) in attack mode and I play Luminous Spark to light up the field"  
  
Everyone covered their eyes. Julie looked at Balfour  
  
"The man I faced from the dark side. One card face down as well"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Matt walked down the aisle and he took his place on the field. He drew his cards   
  
"I place two cards face down and a monster in defense mode"  
  
Cheri drew her card  
  
"I'll pass my turn"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice my face down card to summon the Earl of Demise (2000/700). Then I play Eternal Rest"  
  
Cheri's Ultimate Obedient Fiend was destroyed. Julie drew her card  
  
"I now summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode and I'll equip him with the Book of Secret Arts, increasing his overall attack points to 2850. Attack Balfour's Earl!"  
  
Balfour's monster was destroyed and his life points to 2600. Julie and Matt were on 4000 as was Cheri. Matt drew his card  
  
"I now sacrifice my monster to summon Empress Mantis (2200/1400) in attack mode. Attack Balfour's life points!"  
  
Balfour was struck down and his life points to 400. Cheri drew her card  
  
"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
Julie drew her card  
  
"I will now activate my face down card. Graceful Charity"  
  
Julie drew three cards and discarded two  
  
"And I activate the Dark Door. But Balfour's face down card could be an effect monster. So I pass"  
  
Matt smiled  
  
"Well I won't be fooled. Empress Mantis. Attack now!"  
  
Balfour's monster was sliced down but something was attached to Matt's monsters head   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Kiseitai (300/800) It gives me half the attack points of your monster to my life points"  
  
Julie smiled. Cheri drew her card  
  
"One card face down"  
  
The Swords of Revealing Light vanished. Balfour drew his card  
  
"And I'll place a card face down to end my turn"  
  
Julie drew her card   
  
"I will attack Balfour with my Maha Vailo!"  
  
Balfour flipped a card face up  
  
"Redirection Armour. I will make you attack, Cheri's Beserk Gorilla!"  
  
Cheri's monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3150. Cheri smiled  
  
"I reveal my face down card. Michizure, since my monster was destroyed I get to choose a monster to destroy on the field. I choose the Maha Vailo!"  
  
Julie's monster was destroyed. Matt drew his card and Balfour's life points increased to 1500.   
  
"I now activate Collected Power to draw all Equip cards to me"  
  
Julie's Book of Secret Arts was destroyed  
  
"And I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100) in attack mode. I'll flip my coin and I call heads"  
  
Matt flicked the coin and it was tails  
  
"No!"  
  
Matt's life points dropped to 2000.   
  
"And I'll go for Cheri's face down monster!"  
  
Cheri's monster was sliced down and she picked up her deck  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Cheri placed a monster in her hand and she shuffled her deck. She then drew her card   
  
"I now activate the magic card, the Eye of Fire!"  
  
A line of fire surrounded the field and the field exploded with a huge blast of fire  
  
"I now summon the Flame Champion (1900/1300) in attack mode!"  
  
Cheri laughed as her monster's attack points rose to 2400 


	2. The Arrival of the Elites

The Arrival of the Elites  
  
Cheri's monster appeared on the field.   
  
"And now I give up 1000 life points to summon the Fire Princess (1300/1500) and Fireyarou (1300/1000) in attack mode. But I'll sacrifice them both to destroy both of Julie's monsters"  
  
Both of Julie's monsters were burnt to a crisp  
  
"Flame Champion attack!"  
  
Cheri's life points were on 2150 and Julie was struck head on, dropping her life points to 1600. Balfour drew his card  
  
"I summon the Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400). Attack Julie's life points now!"  
  
Julie was knocked off her feet and her life points dropped to 0. Julie walked off as Matt drew his card. Balfour's life points increased to 2600.   
  
"I will use my Empress Mantis to destroy Balfour's Mad Dog!"  
  
Balfour's monster was about to be attacked but both of Matt's monsters were destroyed and Matt's life points dropped to 1000. Cheri had a face up card  
  
"Blast Held by Tribute. When you declare an attack with a monster that was tribute summoned, I can destroy all your monsters on the field"  
  
Matt was furious. Balfour wasn't happy  
  
"You took out my life point increaser!"  
  
"You can finish him now"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I summon La Jinn (1800/1000) in attack mode. Mad Dog, finish Matt off!"  
  
Matt was bitten and his life points hit 0. Matt walked off the field  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Kaiba walked down the aisle and he drew his cards  
  
"I summon the Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1600) in attack mode and I place two cards face down"  
  
Kaiba smiled as Cheri drew her card  
  
"I summon the UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in defence mode and I activate my Eye of Fire to pay 500 life points to summon Great Angus (1800/1600) in attack mode"  
  
Cheri's life points were on 1650. Balfour was on 2600 and Kaiba was on 4000. Balfour smiled  
  
"I now activate my face down card, the Curse of the Masked Beast. I sacrifice my monsters to summon the Masked Beast! (3200/1800)"  
  
A huge monster appeared on the field. Balfour smiled  
  
"Destroy the Great Angus!"  
  
Cheri's monster was destroyed and her life points dropped 850. Kaiba drew his card  
  
"Perfect. I now sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Kaiba's monster roared as it appeared on the field  
  
"Attack Cheri's UFO Turtle!"  
  
Cheri's monster was blasted to pieces. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Sean Shevlin walked down the field. Sean drew his cards  
  
"I summon the Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in attack mode and two cards face down."  
  
Cheri drew her card  
  
"I place my monster into defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to summon Drillago (1600/1100) in attack mode. Attack Cheri's life points!"  
  
Cheri was knocked onto her back and her life points hit 0. She walked off the field as Kaiba made his move  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode. Attack Blue Eyes, destroy Sean's White Magician!"  
  
Kaiba's attack was about to hit home when it was deflected. It came right back at Kaiba but Kaiba pulled a face down card up.   
  
"Negate attack!"  
  
The attack was blocked and Kaiba smiled.   
  
"I place one more card face down to end my turn"  
  
Sean drew his card as his Skilled Magician gained two spell counters.   
  
"I activate the Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to place my Buster Blader into my hand"  
  
A third spell counter appeared on his monster  
  
"And now. I sacrifice my monster and my spell counters to summon the Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
Sean laughed and Kaiba wasn't happy  
  
"Buster Blader attack!"  
  
Sean's monster attacked but something wrapped around its neck  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaiba laughed  
  
"My Ring of Destruction. It will destroy your monster and give us both 3100 damage, but not if I activate my other card, Ring of Defence"  
  
Sean flipped a card quickly as his monster was destroyed. Kaiba laughed but Balfour's life points dropped to 0  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone looked at Balfour but Sean smiled  
  
"Graverobber. I used it to take Balfour's Spell of Hate and I transferred the life point damage to him"  
  
Balfour was seething as he walked off. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Darren Coey walked down the field and the crowds cheered. He drew his cards  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Kaiba drew his card  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Sean's life points directly!"  
  
Sean was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 1000. Sean drew his card  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice my monster to summon Yamadron (1600/1800) in attack mode and one card face down. Yamadron attack Sean's face down monster!"  
  
Sean's monster appeared  
  
"Cyber Jar! (900/900)"  
  
All the monsters on the field were destroyed  
  
"Each player must draw five cards and summon any monsters you can"  
  
Sean summoned Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode and three face down monsters. Kaiba summoned La Jinn (1800/1000) and Vampire Orchis (1700/1000) in attack mode. Darren summoned Robotic Knight (1600/1800) and two monsters face down in defence mode. Kaiba drew his card  
  
"La Jinn attack Darren's Robotic Knight!"  
  
Kaiba's monster easily wiped out Darren's monster and his life points dropped to 3800  
  
"And now, Vampire Orchis attack his face down monster!"  
  
Kaiba's monster destroyed Darren's monster and it was the Fire Sorceress (1000/1500)  
  
"And now Kaiba. I remove my two top cards to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points!"  
  
Kaiba was struck by some balls of fire from the sky and his life points dropped to 3200. Darren was on 3800 and Sean was on 1000. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Andrew walked down the aisle and he drew his cards. Sean drew his card  
  
"I summon the Airknight Parsath (1900/1400) by sacrificing my face down card, Magician of Faith (300/400). I can bring back a Magic card from my graveyard to my hand, Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer. I'll activate it and place my Buster Blader back into my hand. And one card face down. Airknight attack Darren's face down card!"  
  
Darren's monster was sliced down and his life points dropped to 3400  
  
"Breaker, attack his life points!"  
  
Darren was hit directly and his life points dropped 1500.   
  
"You'll pay for that Sean!"  
  
"But I place one more card face down"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I will now use the special ability of my UFO Turtle (1400/1200) to summon Dragon Piper (200/1800) in defence mode. Then I remove one monster from my graveyard to summon Inferno (1100/1900) in attack mode. And now I sacrifice them both to summon the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in attack mode!"  
  
Darren's strongest monster roared as it appeared on the field. Sean smiled  
  
"Then I place one card face down. Attack Sean's monster now!"  
  
Sean was about to be hit when the attack went into one cylinder and it fired straight back at Darren's monster  
  
"Say goodnight"  
  
Darren smiled and he revealed his face down card.   
  
"Negate attack!"  
  
Andrew sighed and he drew his card  
  
"I summon the Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode and one card face down. Attack Kaiba's Vampire Orchis!"  
  
Kaiba's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600 but Andrew's monster was placed into defence mode. Kaiba drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice my La Jinn to summon Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) in attack mode. And one card face down. Attack Andrew's monster!"  
  
Kaiba's monster fired its attack but it went into one cylinder and straight back out but it changed direction to Darren's Tyrant Dragon. It was hit but it did nothing and Kaiba's life points dropped to 2300. Sean had a card face up  
  
"Shift card"  
  
Sean smiled as he drew his card  
  
"And now I sacrifice my monsters to summon the Buster Blader (2600/2300) in attack mode! Attack Darren's monster!"  
  
Sean's monster was about to attack when it became wrapped up in chains  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaiba had a card face up  
  
"Shadow Spell. It stops one monster from attacking and reduces it attack by 700."  
  
Sean looked at Kaiba  
  
"Two cards face down and I'll place my other monsters in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in attack mode"  
  
But Darren's monster fell into a deep hole. Andrew had a card face up  
  
"Trap hole!"  
  
Darren was angry  
  
"Tyrant Dragon, attack Andrew now!"  
  
Andrew's monster was wiped out. Andrew then drew his card  
  
"I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200) in attack mode and I'll equip him with Axe of Despair. Then I activate Double Up to double the effects of the Axe of Despair, making my monster 3700 attack points strong"  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
"One card face down. Attack Sean's Buster Blader!"  
  
Sean's monster was about the be hit when Andrew's monster attack points dropped  
  
"What!"  
  
Sean's Buster Blader then destroyed Andrew's monster and his life points dropped to 2100. Sean had two cards face up  
  
"Trap Jammer destroyed the Shadow Spell. Magic Jammer took out the Axe of Despair"  
  
Sean was on 1000 still, Darren was on 1500, Andrew was on 2100 and Kaiba had 2300. Kaiba drew his card and he saw Andrew was defenceless  
  
"Kaiser Glider attack now!"  
  
Andrew was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 900.  
  
"What?"  
  
Andrew showed a card  
  
"Chop block. Halves any direct damage I get"  
  
Sean drew his card  
  
"Buster Blader, attack Kaiba's Kaiser Glider now!"  
  
Kaiba's monster was wiped out and his life points dropped to 1100 but the Buster Blader vanished from the field  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaiba smiled  
  
"It's the special ability of my monster. Once destroyed it can return one card on the field to the owners hand"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Darkfire Soldier (1700/1000) in attack mode. Tyrant Dragon, finish off Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba was hit with a blast of fire and his life points dropped to 0  
  
"Darkfire Soldier, destroy Sean's Airknight!"  
  
Sean's monster was destroyed and Andrew drew his card  
  
"I summon Skull Mariner (1600/900) in attack mode. Then I activate Attack and Receive and since I have another one in my deck it will inflict 1000 points of damage to one player of my choice. I choose Sean"  
  
Sean's life points dropped to 0. Kaiba and Sean walked off the field. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
David K walked down the aisle and he stood on the field. David K drew his card  
  
"I activate the field card, A Legendary Ocean!"  
  
The field became flooded with water  
  
"And I summon the 7 Coloured Fish (1800/800) in attack mode and thanks to my field card its now 400 points stronger. I'll also place a card face down. Attack Darren's Darkfire Soldier!"  
  
Darren's monster taken out and his life points dropped to 500. Darren drew his card  
  
"I summon Little Chimera (600/550) in defence mode. It negates the increase and decrease of your field card. Tyrant Dragon, take him out!"  
  
David K was hit and his life points dropped to 2900. Andrew drew his card  
  
"Skull Mariner. Attack David's life points!"  
  
David was hit directly and his life points dropped to 1300. He drew his card  
  
"I now activate Return of the Doomed to return my 7 Coloured Fish. Then I sacrifice it to summon Suijin! (2500/2400)"  
  
"Oh great, now what!"  
  
"Destroy Little Chimera!"  
  
Darren's monster was wiped out and Suijin's attack points increased to 2900 and Darren's Tyrant Dragon was decreased to 2500. Darren drew his card  
  
"I place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Andrew looked up  
  
"I summon a monster in defence mode by sacrificing my monster on the field"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Michael walked down the aisle and the crowds cheered. He drew his cards and David took his turn  
  
"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode and I play Raregold Armour to my Suijin so you can only attack my monster"  
  
"Some one, stop him!"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"One monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I now activate my face down card, Emperor's Holiday to negate your Raregold Armour. But I'll attack Andrew's face down monster!"  
  
Darren's monster attacked but it was blocked and Darren's life points dropped to 0  
  
"What?"  
  
The Millennium shield (0/3000) appeared  
  
"Sorry Darren. Your own fault"  
  
Darren walked off the field. Andrew drew his card  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to summon Freed the Brave Wanderer (1700/1200), then I sacrifice them both to summon the Sword Hunter (2450/1700) in attack mode. Then I equip him with the Lightening Blade to increase his power to 3250. Attack Suijin!"  
  
Andrew's monster attacked and destroyed David's Suijin and his life points dropped to 450. David drew his card  
  
"I activate Return of the Doomed to revive my Suijin! And I place a monster in defence mode. Then I activate a Hero Emerges"  
  
David held up his hand and Andrew looked up.   
  
"Middle card"  
  
"This one?"  
  
Andrew wasn't sure and he reconsidered  
  
"Ok the far left"  
  
David smiled and he placed his monster down. It was Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200)  
  
"No!"  
  
Michael looked at Andrew  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"Remember who holds the power on this field"  
  
"Sanga, attack Michael's monster!"  
  
Michael's monster was wiped out but he flipped up a face down card  
  
"Last Will. I can now summon a monster to the field in face down defence mode"  
  
Michael drew again  
  
"I now play the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in attack mode."  
  
Andrew drew his card  
  
"You've lost it Michael. Sword Hunter attack!"  
  
Michael's monster was sliced down and his life points dropped to 2750. He smiled as David drew his card  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Michael then drew his card  
  
"Big mistake. I now flip my Jowls of Dark Demise! (200/100) "  
  
"No!"  
  
David's Sanga of Thunder came to Michael  
  
"Attack his life points now!"  
  
David's life points were wiped out and they dropped to 0. He walked off the field. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
David Semple walked down the aisle and he took his place on the field. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. Semple drew his cards  
  
"I summon Sonic Maid (1400/900) in attack mode"  
  
Michael saw his monster  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
"Attack Michael's Jowels of Dark Demise!"  
  
Michael's monster was taken out and his life points dropped to 1750  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Semple smiled  
  
"And I play Eternal Rest to destroy Andrew's monster"  
  
Andrew was seething as he drew his card  
  
"I summon the Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1500) in attack mode and I'll equip him with the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to increase my monsters attack points by 800 making him 2600. Destroy his Sonic Maid!"  
  
Semple's monster was destroyed and Semple's life points dropped to 2600. Michael drew his card  
  
"And its my turn now Dave. I place one card face down. I attack directly with my Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
Dave was hit off his feet and his life points dropped to 400  
  
"That does it!"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"I activate Jam Defender and I summon Revival Jam (1500/500)"  
  
"Shit. No getting to him now"  
  
Andrew smiled. Semple looked at Andrew  
  
"I activate Big Bang Shot"  
  
"No!"  
  
Semple, you are finished. Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack!"  
  
Semple's monster was destroyed but his life points dropped to 0. Semple walked off and Michael drew his card  
  
"I must say Andrew, you've done well. But not good enough cause I summon the Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in attack mode"  
  
Andrew's monster was decreased to 2200  
  
"And I activate United We stand to increase my Megacyber's attack power to 3800. Attack his Loyal Goblin!"  
  
Andrew's monster was destroyed and his life points hit 0. Everyone clapped at Andrew as he walked off. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Maria walked down the aisle. Michael smiled as he thought to himself  
  
'I wonder how long she will last against me'  
  
Maria drew her cards  
  
"I summon the Wolf Axwielder (1650/1000) in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I summon the Giant Orc (2200/0) in attack mode. I'll finish you quickly"  
  
"Hold on. I activate Magic Jammer on your United we stand!"  
  
Michael's card vanished   
  
"It doesn't matter I can still finish you off. Dark Jeroid, attack!"  
  
Michael's monster blasted Maria's monster to pieces  
  
"Giant Orc, Fiend Megacyber attack now!"  
  
Maria was hit and her life points dropped to 0. Maria walked off as the crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Yugi walked down the aisle and the crowds cheered. Michael smiled  
  
"It's about time"  
  
Yugi smiled as he drew his card  
  
"I summon monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"One monster in defence mode. Fiend Megacyber attack!"  
  
Michael's monster attacked but it was blocked and Michael's Megacyber and his Jeroid were destroyed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mirror force!"  
  
Michael's life points dropped to 750 and he was seething  
  
"That won't go unpunished"  
  
Yugi smiled  
  
"And I now sacrifice my monster to summon the Dark Magician girl (2000/1700) in attack mode. Destroy Michael's face down monster!"  
  
The Dark Magician girl attacked but nothing happened. Michael smiled  
  
"The Earthbound spirit. (500/2000) That attack and defence of these monsters are equal. And now that's it my turn I'll show you how to destroy a monster. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000)"  
  
Michael's monster roared and he laughed  
  
"And I am not finished yet. I activate Metalmorph to make my Red Eyes into the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400). Destroy his Dark Magician girl!"  
  
Michael's monster wiped out Yugi's monster and his life points dropped to 3200. Yugi drew his card  
  
"Heart of the cards, guide me" 


	3. The Remainder

The Remainder   
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I place two cards face down and I summon Beta the Magnet warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode"  
  
Michael was surprised  
  
'Attack mode? He can't be serious. And those face down cards don't exactly look friendly'  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
'But I have my own face down card'  
  
"Red Eyes attack now!"  
  
Michael's monster didn't attack  
  
"What?"  
  
Something ensnared Michael's Red Eyes  
  
"Its my Spellbinding Circle. Your monster can't attack"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Guess again. Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
A lightening strike hit the Spellbinding circle  
  
"And now, Red Eyes attack!"  
  
Michael's monster attacked and it hit home, but nothing happened to Yugi's life points. Instead three large hats appeared on the field  
  
"Terrific, this move"  
  
"Well Michael. Its my move again."  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now place one card face down"   
  
Michael drew his card and the crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Robin walked down the aisle and took her place on the field. Michael drew his next card  
  
"Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode"  
  
He looked at Yugi and his face down card  
  
"I'll pass for now"  
  
Robin looked at Michael  
  
"Mistake. I'll bet his face down card is nothing more than an equip card"  
  
Robin was about to draw her card  
  
"Time seal!"  
  
Michael laughed  
  
"So much for your theory"  
  
"Well I'll summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I summon the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in defence mode and I'll place my Magnet Warrior into defence mode as well. And one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Two cards face down. Attack Robin's Slime!"  
  
Robin's monster was blown to pieces but Robin smiled. She drew her card  
  
"I now remove a monster from my graveyard to summon the Aqua spirit (1600/1200). Then I summon Yado Karu (900/1400) in defence mode. And now for my real plan, activate face down card. Regulation of Tribe!"  
  
"No!"  
  
But Michael realised he had a dragon on the field. He smiled  
  
"I choose all fiends can't attack"  
  
Steel chains came from Robin's card and wrapped around Michael's Headless Knight, but not his Red Eyes  
  
"Uh no. I forgot about that monster"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"And you need to sacrifice one monster"  
  
"I will sacrifice my face down monster to end my turn"  
  
Yugi drew his card. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Maria walked down and aisle and she took her place on the field.   
  
"I now sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon Curse of Dragon! (2000/1500) Strike down Michael's Headless Knight!"  
  
Michael's Knight was destroyed and his life points dropped to 200. Michael smiled as he flipped a card face up  
  
"Michizure Yugi. Say goodbye to you Skilled Dark Magician"  
  
Michael was on 200 life points, Yugi on 3200. Robin and Maria were on 4000. Maria drew her cards  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode, and two cards face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode. And I activate the magic card, Jump the Line. I now choose 5 cards in my graveyard and return them to my deck"  
  
Michael shuffled his deck   
  
"Red Eyes. Wipe out Robin's monster!"  
  
Michael's Red Eyes finished off her monster with ease and her life points dropped to 2900. Robin drew her card  
  
"I activate Ultimate offering. I now summon Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) and The Island Turtle, (1100/2000) but I'll sacrifice my Archery Girl to keep my trap card in play."  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now activate Diffusion Wave Motion! And with the cost of 1000 life points, I can summon the Dark Magician! (2500/2100)"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"And now I activate a Thousand Knives to destroy Michael's Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
Michael's monster was stabbed a lot of times and was destroyed. Yugi's Skilled Magician gained two spell counters  
  
"Dark Magician, destroy his face down card now!"  
  
Yugi's monster fired its attack and the card was destroyed but something became attached to The Dark Magician's head   
  
"What?"  
  
"You fell for my trap perfectly Yugi. This is Kiseitai (300/800). When a monster destroys it, it becomes an equip card and it gives me half of the attack points of the Dark Magician to my life points"  
  
Michael's life points increased to 1450. Michael smiled as Maria drew her card  
  
"But what you failed to mention, is that you are wide open for an attack. I sacrifice my monster to summon the Ancient one of the Deep Forest (1800/1900) in attack mode. Strike his life points now!"  
  
Michael flipped his face down card up  
  
"Shadow Spell!"  
  
Steel chain's wrapped around Maria's monster. Michael smiled as he drew his card  
  
"Monster Reborn, revive my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
Michael's monster reappeared on the field.   
  
"And I'll place two cards face down and I'll also summon The Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in attack mode. Red Eyes counter attack!"  
  
Michael's Red Eyes destroyed Maria's monster, dropping her life points to 2200  
  
"Fiend Megacyber! Strike her life points now!"  
  
Maria was knocked off her feet and her life points hit 0. She walked off as Robin drew her card  
  
"I will discard my Regulation of Tribe and activate a Legendary Ocean"  
  
The field became flooded  
  
"And now I will sacrifice my Island Turtle to summon Suijin! (2500/2400)"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
A huge bridge like monster appeared on the field but Michael smiled  
  
"Remember who holds the power on his field"  
  
"Who said I was aiming for you. Attack Yugi's Dark Magician!"  
  
Yugi's monster was wiped out and his life points dropped to 3000. Yugi smiled and he flipped a card face up  
  
"Miracle Restoring. With the spell counters from my Skilled Dark Magician I can summon a Dark Magician from my graveyard"  
  
Yugi's Magician reappeared  
  
"And that's not all. I activate Temple of the Kings!"  
  
A large temple appeared behind Yugi and his Dark Magician's attack power increased to 3000  
  
"Attack her Suijin now!"  
  
Yugi's monster fired its attack but Suijin blocked it. Robin laughed  
  
"You can't touch my monster. It will block any attack you throw at it"  
  
Yugi nodded  
  
"I know"  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"And now. I place a card face down and I will activate my two face down cards. Magic Jammer first"  
  
Michael discarded a card from his hand and Robin's Legendary Ocean was destroyed  
  
"And Contract with the Dark Master. I will sacrifice this 8 starred monster from my hand to summon the Dark Master Zorc! (2700/1500)"  
  
A huge and terrifying monster appeared on the field and Robin was shaking. A dice appeared on the field  
  
"If I roll anything besides a 6, you are finished Robin. Go dice roll!"  
  
The dice bounced several times and it landed on 3.   
  
"Destroy Robin's Suijin!"  
  
Robin's monster was destroyed  
  
Yugi. Your are lucky I can only use that ability once. Red Eyes, Fiend Megacyber. Take her down!"  
  
Robin was struck by both monsters and her life points shot down to 0. She walked off. Yugi drew his card  
  
"But now Michael my Dark Magician is the strongest monster on the field. Dark Magic attack on the Megacyber!"  
  
Michael's monster was taken out and his life points dropped to 650 but Michael pulled a face down card up  
  
"Last Will. This lets me summon a monster with 1500 attack points but I'll also activate this card, Extended Reach. This means any magic, trap or effect activated that involves our hand and deck also applies to the graveyard, so I summon the Dark Jeroid (1200/1500)"  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Jeroid, reduce the Magician's attack points!"  
  
The Dark Magician's attack points dropped to 2200  
  
"Red Eyes take it out!"  
  
Michael's monster easily took out Yugi's monster and his life points dropped to 2400  
  
"Dark Master Zorc, finish his Skilled Dark Magician!"  
  
Yugi was knocked off his feet as his monster was destroyed but he stood back up and drew his card. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Rex Raptor walked down the aisle. Yugi drew his card  
  
"I activate Swords of Revealing Light on Michael"  
  
Michael sighed  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode as well to end my turn"  
  
Rex drew his card  
  
"Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode and I'll end my turn"  
  
Yugi drew his card again  
  
"I summon another monster in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Rex drew his card  
  
"I now summon Blast Juggler (800/900)"  
  
Michael laughed  
  
"Oh yeah, watch this"  
  
"Polymerisation. Fuse my monsters together to form Cyber Saurus! (1800/1400)"  
  
Michael whistled  
  
"Attack Yugi's face down card on the right!"  
  
Rex's monster attacked Yugi's card but nothing happened. Rex lost 200 life points  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yugi's monster was the Mystical Elf (800/2000). Rex's life points were on 3800. Michael smiled as the crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Mark walked down the aisle. Michael sighed as he drew his card  
  
"Jeroid into defence mode. And one card face down. Pass again"  
  
Mark drew his cards and he looked at the field  
  
"I activate A Legendary Ocean"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"And now I summon the Spike Seadra (1600/1300) in attack mode with 1800 attack points. And then I activate Magic Reflector. You only have two chances to take out my field card but from what I've seen, you've both used most of your card destroyers."  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I've still got some surprises in my deck"  
  
Yugi looked up  
  
"As have I"  
  
"In the mean time. I'll also activate Power of Kaishin to increase my monsters attack points by 300. Attack Rex's Cyber Saurus!"  
  
Rex's monster was wiped out and his life points dropped to 3500. Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now sacrifice both my monster to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode"  
  
Michael folded his arms   
  
"You know who to hit"  
  
Yugi looked at Mark, then at Rex  
  
"Gaia. Direct attack on Rex!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rex was hit down and his life points dropped to 1200. Rex drew his card  
  
"I discard this Thunder Dragon to place two Thunder Dragon's into my hand. And I'll summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in attack mode and I'll sacrifice him to summon the Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) in attack mode. Finally one more card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"A monster in defence mode. Pass again"  
  
The Swords of Revealing Light vanished. Mark drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice my monster to summon Amphibian Beast (2400/2000) in attack mode with a total of 2900 attack points"  
  
Michael raised his eyebrow  
  
"Attack Rex's Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Rex smiled  
  
"Activate Offerings to the Doomed!"  
  
Mark's monster was wiped up. Mark was seething. Yugi drew his card  
  
"And Mark. I think your life points are wide open. I now summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode. And with Temple of Kings still on the field my monster has 2300 attack points. Gaia, Neo attack Mark's life points now!"  
  
Mark was knocked off his feet and his life points hit 0. Mark walked off the field. Rex drew his card  
  
"And now I will activate my face down card, Polymerisation to fuse my Thunder Dragon's together to form Two Headed Thunder Dragon! (2800/2100)"  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows again  
  
"Don't even think about hitting me"  
  
Michael pointed at his face down card. Rex smiled  
  
"What a bluff. I'll do it anyway. Attack his Dark Master Zorc!"  
  
Michael's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 550. Michael shook his head and he flipped his card face up  
  
"Mask of the Accursed. It stops your monster from attacking and every turn you will lose 500 life points each turn. Next time I give a warning, make sure you take it!"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Well since you didn't take my advice I'm going to punish you for it. I now flip my monster. The Jowls of Dark Demise (200/100)"  
  
Yugi was stunned  
  
'He must have returned that card from his graveyard to his deck and drawn it on his last turn'  
  
Rex was confused as his monster came to Michael's side.  
  
"Attack Rex's life points directly!"  
  
Rex was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 0. Michael smiled  
  
"And Yugi. I'm not done. I activate the Magic card Puppet Magic of the Dark Ruler. And now I sacrifice my face down monster, Jowels of Dark Demise and the Dark Jeroid to summon the Dark Master Zorc (2700/1500) from the graveyard, but I have to end my turn"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Joey walked down the aisle  
  
"Oh yeah, Wheelers here"  
  
Michael shook his head as Joey drew his cards  
  
"Shut it Mike!"  
  
"I summon Gearfried (1800/1600) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice Neo to summon the Magical Marionette (2000/1000) in attack mode. I place one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Wheeler. Time to leave. One card face down. Dark Master Zorc, attack now!"  
  
Michael's monster was about to attack  
  
"Activate face down card. Graceful dice!"  
  
A dice appeared on the field and it rolled on the ground  
  
"3 or higher will do it"  
  
Michael smiled as the dice stopped and landed on a 2  
  
"Sorry Wheeler, no luck today"  
  
Michael's monster destroyed Wheelers monster and his life points dropped to 3900  
  
"And now Wheeler. My Red Eyes will attack you directly!"  
  
"Activate my second face down card. Scapegoats (0/0)!"  
  
One of Joey's scapegoats was destroyed. Michael sighed. Yugi drew his card  
  
"I will place my monsters in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Hans walked down the aisle. He drew his cards. Joey drew his card  
  
"I place a monster into defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I place a monster into defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Hans drew his card  
  
"I activate Block Attack on Yugi's Marrionette"  
  
Yugi's monster was placed into defence mode  
  
"And I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode. Destroy Yugi's Magical Marionette!"  
  
Yugi's monster was wiped out  
  
"And one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Red Eyes Metal Dragon, attack Hans Gemini Elf!"  
  
Yugi smiled, as he knew he was walking into a trap. Michael's monster fired its attack but it was sucked into a cylinder. It was fired right back directly at Michael but Michael flipped a card face up and a gun barrel appeared on the field and it shot at Joey. Joey fell unto his back and his life points dropped to 1100. Hans was stunned but Michael laughed  
  
"That was such an obvious trap. I had it well scouted. And I'm not done. I place a card face down. Dark Master Zorc, finish Han's Gemini Elf this time!"  
  
Han's monster was sliced down and his life points dropped to 3200. Hans was seething, as was Joey. Joey drew his card  
  
"I summon Little Windguard (1400/1800) in attack…"  
  
Joey's monster fell into a deep hole  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael had a card face up on the field  
  
"No way!"  
  
Yugi grit his teeth. Yugi drew his card  
  
"I place two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Hans drew his card  
  
"I now activate Soul Exchange on Yugi's left monster"  
  
"Wrong, activate Shift. You will sacrifice Michael's Dark Master Zorc instead"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi smiled  
  
"And now I will summon the Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode and equip him with Mage Power increasing his attack to 3000. Attack Michael's Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
Michael's monster was taken out by the Summoned Skull and his life points dropped to 350. Michael drew his card, absolutely seething  
  
"First I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master"  
  
Michael's life points increased to 1350. Joey sighed  
  
"Will someone take him out?"  
  
"Keep talking Wheeler. One card face down in defence mode and I activate Pot of Greed"  
  
Michael drew two cards  
  
"And now I activate Magical Life force"  
  
Yugi was stunned as Michael's life points increased to 2250. Joey drew his card  
  
"And now I summon the Time Wizard (500/400)"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"He's been too lucky too many times."  
  
"Time Roulette!"  
  
Michael thought to himself  
  
'If he pulls this off I'm finished!'  
  
The spinner stopped on a castle. Then pointed to a skull, castle again and finally on a skull  
  
"No!"  
  
Both of Joey's monsters were destroyed and Joey's life points dropped to 250. Michael laughed as Yugi drew his card  
  
"I will now sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Summoned Skull (2500/1200). And I activate Change of Heart on Han's Summoned Skull!"  
  
Yugi had two Summoned Skull's on the field  
  
"Strike down Han's life points!"  
  
Han's was shocked and his life points hit 0. Hans walked off as Michael drew his card  
  
"About damn time."  
  
Michael looked at his card  
  
'Perfect, but I need 5 more monsters in my graveyard'  
  
Michael looked up  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in attack mode and I'll sacrifice a scapegoat to attack Michael's face down card!"  
  
Michael's monster was sliced down but the Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) appeared  
  
"Thanks Wheeler. I can now summon another monster to the field. I summon Newdoria (1200/800) in attack mode"  
  
Yugi widened his eyes but he drew his card  
  
"I will now attack Michael's second face down monster. Attack Summoned Skull!"  
  
Yugi's monster attacked the face down card. It was flipped up  
  
"The Mask of Darkness! (900/400)"  
  
Michael looked in his graveyard and pulled out a trap card. Michael drew his card  
  
"Another monster in defence mode and I'll place my Newdoria in defence mode to end my turn"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
'Still no monsters? Oh well at least I have Panther Warrior on the field'  
  
"I'll sacrifice another scapegoat to attack Michael's Newdoria!"  
  
"Wait Joey!"  
  
Joey's monster sliced through Michael's monster and it was easily destroyed. Michael started laughing  
  
"Wheeler, you are a moron!"  
  
Yugi's Summoned Skull was destroyed. Joey was confused  
  
"Once my monster is sent to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on the field."  
  
Michael slapped his forehead  
  
"And you fell for it!"  
  
Yugi drew his card. The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Chan walked down the aisle and he drew his cards. Yugi looked at Michael who was smiling  
  
"I summon the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and I'll strike down Michael's face down card!"  
  
Yugi's monster sliced through the card and it was the Magician of Faith (300/400)"  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
Michael laughed again  
  
"Who needs Robin Williams when I got you two clowns"  
  
Yugi grit his teeth and Joey wasn't happy either. Michael looked in his graveyard and he pulled out a magic card. Chan drew his card.   
  
"I place a monster in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Ok Yugi, time to show you the card I picked out. Monster Reborn. Revive my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (2800/2400)"  
  
Michael's monster roared as it appeared on the field  
  
"And I summon the Man Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000) in attack mode and I equip him with Metalmorph!"  
  
Michael's monster turned Metallic  
  
"Now you see how much you have both helped me!"  
  
Michael laughed. Michael looked at Joey.   
  
"Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon attack!"  
  
Joey smiled as his monster was about to be destroyed his last scapegoat took the hit. Joey smiled  
  
"Nice try, but your attack was blocked"  
  
"Who said I was done?"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Man Eating Treasure Chest, finish him off!"  
  
Joey was hit and his life points dropped to 0. Michael smiled. Joey looked at him  
  
"I'll get even"  
  
"In another life time, maybe"  
  
Yugi looked at Michael  
  
"Enough. I will finish you, right here and right now!"  
  
Michael yawned  
  
"One card face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now activate the Black Luster Ritual! And I sacrifice two monsters from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)"  
  
Chan was amazed  
  
"Slay his Metal Dragon!"  
  
Yugi's monster was about to attack when it turned and hit Chan's monster instead  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael had a card face up  
  
"Redirection. Your monster took out Chan's monster instead"  
  
Chan drew his card as the crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Vlad walked down the aisle and he took his place on the field  
  
"I place another monster into defence mode"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Unlucky draw?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well. I'll spare you the agony. I'll activate Dragon's Rage. I place it on my Red Eyes so even if your monster is in defence mode, you will still take life point damage. But I'll summon Witty Phantom (1400/1300) in attack mode. Red Eyes attack!"  
  
Michael's monster wiped out Chan's monster. It was the Beautiful Headhuntress (1600/800). Chan's life points dropped to 2000  
  
"Man Eating Treasure Chest, finish him!"  
  
Chan was hit head on and his life points dropped to 0. Michael turned to Yugi  
  
"Witty Phantom, have a dig at his face down card!"  
  
The Phantom attacked but it was returned to Michael's hand and his life points dropped to 1800. Michael rolled his eyes  
  
"The Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850)  
  
"That's right!"   
  
"I'll finish with a card face down"  
  
The crowds began to count  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Alex Dunne walked down the aisle and he drew his card, after he took his place on the field. Vlad drew his card  
  
"A monster in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Yugi drew his card but Michael flipped a card face up  
  
"Thunder of the Ruler. You can't conduct your battle Phase Yugi"  
  
Michael smirked  
  
"And one card face down. I end my turn"  
  
Alex drew his card  
  
'Damn, no monsters, but I have this'  
  
"I activate Change of Heart to Yugi's Black Luster Soldier"  
  
"No!"  
  
Yugi's monster came to Alex  
  
"And now, attack Michael's Dragon!"  
  
Michael's monster was sliced down the centre and his life points dropped to 1600. Michael was seething as Yugi's monster returned to him. Michael drew his card  
  
"I activate my face down card. Monster Slayer"  
  
Michael lifted out his deck and discarded five monster cards. He shuffled his deck and placed it back in the duel disk  
  
"I now sacrifice my Witty Phantom to summon the Shadow Ghoul (1600/1300)"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"I think I have 19 monsters in my graveyard, giving my monster a grand total of 3500! Attack Alex directly!"  
  
Alex was knocked off his feet by the direct attack. And his life points dropped to 500. Michael turned to Yugi  
  
"You next. Man Eating Treasure Chest, destroy that Soldier!"  
  
Yugi's monster was smashed down and his life points dropped to 1900. Michael shouted  
  
"I will win this match. Not anyone else!"  
  
Vlad drew his card  
  
"I will activate one of my face down cards. Polymerisation to fuse my Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) and my Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) to summon the Labyrinth Tank (2400/2400) in attack mode"  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows  
  
"Attack Michael's Man Eating Treasure Chest!"  
  
Michael's monster was drilled and his monster destroyed, dropping his life points to 800  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot, my monster only gains the attack points when he attacks"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
'I can't attack Michael. His monster is unstoppable right now. But I need to draw the card I need.'  
  
The attack points of Michael's Shadow Ghoul increased to 3600. Yugi looked at his hand  
  
"I summon a monster in defence mode and that will end my turn"  
  
Alex drew his card  
  
"I now summon Ancient Warrior Lizard (1400/1100) in attack mode…"  
  
Alex's monster fell into a deep hole. Vlad laughed as he had a trap hole card face up. Alex freaked as he looked at Michael  
  
"Duelling class starts the second you leave this field"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I place one card face down and I'll summon La Jinn (1800/1000) in attack mode. Attack him directly La Jinn!"  
  
Alex was knocked off his feet and his life points hit 0. Michael looked at Vlad.   
  
"Shadow Ghoul attack now!"  
  
Michael's monster easily wiped out Vlad's monster and his life points dropped to 2800. Vlad drew his card  
  
"I will sacrifice my monster to summon the Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in defence mode!"  
  
Vlad smiled  
  
"Try and knock that down"  
  
Yugi drew his card and he sighed  
  
"I will have to end my turn"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Gladly Vlad. I now summon the Bite Shoes (500/300) in defence mode"  
  
Vlad was confused but his monster was placed into attack mode  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh yes. Shadow Ghoul, send him home!"  
  
Michael's monster easily took out Vlad's monster and his life points dropped to 0. Yugi looked at Michael  
  
"Its just us now"  
  
Yugi drew his card and he smiled  
  
"I now activate Dark Hole!"  
  
A huge black void appeared and every monster on the field was destroyed  
  
"No!"  
  
Yugi smiled  
  
"I will win this battle Royale again. I summon the Great White (1600/800) in attack mode. Attack his life points now!"  
  
Yugi's Shark was about to attack when something blocked it  
  
"What?"  
  
"Waboku Yugi. My move"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode to end my turn"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now summon the Mystic Clown (1500/1000). Attack his face down card!"  
  
Michael's monster was destroyed. It was the Man Eater Bug (450/600)  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"I'll choose to destroy your Great White!"  
  
Yugi's second monster was destroyed and Michael drew his card  
  
"I summon Sangan (1000/600) to the field but then I play, Ectoplasm!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Sangan. I sacrifice you to hit Yugi head on!"  
  
Yugi was almost knocked over by the head on attack and his life points dropped to 800. Yugi drew his card  
  
'I need this for later. I can't risk putting it down'  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Michael chuckled  
  
"Well Yugi, not much to do now, except this! I activate Revived Magic. With this card I can return a magic card to my hand. I choose, Monster Reborn. Appear my Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2800/2400)"  
  
Michael's monster appeared and it roared for the third time, being on the field  
  
"But that ends my turn"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I now activate The Black Magic Ritual!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And I sacrifice this monster in my hand and the monster on the field to summon the Magician of Black Chaos! (2800/2600)"  
  
A tall magician with a long staff appeared on the field. Michael's life points were on 800 and Yugi was on 800.   
  
"Well, our monsters are completely equal and it seems we have used up our best tricks."  
  
Yugi nodded  
  
"I place one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I also place a card face down."  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
"I guess I'll have to attack. Magician of Chaos…"  
  
"Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"  
  
They both shouted  
  
"Attack now!"  
  
Both monsters attacked each other and they were both destroyed and both players were sent into the air and skidded on the ground. A blast of light was given off and it slowly faded. Yugi and Michael were breathing heavily. Michael got to his feet first and Yugi stood up as well  
  
"How about that one Yugi. This match is over. I now summon the Feral Imp (1300/1400) in attack mode. End this match now!!"  
  
Michael's monster was about to attack when three priests appeared on the field  
  
"Uh no you don't. I activate my face down card. Trap Jammer!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Yugi's three priests vanished and he was hit head on, dropping his life points to 0. Michael fell to his knees and he breathed heavily. Yugi was knocked off his feet as well from the attack.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Battle Royale champion. Michael Kernaghan."  
  
Michael got to his feet and he waved to the crowd. Yugi stood up and he walked to Michael  
  
"That was an excellent duel Michael"  
  
Michael looked at him, surprised at first, but he took his hand  
  
"You too Yugi. Not bad"  
  
Michael smiled and he walked off with Yugi behind him. Michael walked down the corridor. Darren was leaning against the wall  
  
"Impressive duelling"  
  
"Don't patronise me Darren. I'm sure you could have done so much better"  
  
"I could have, but that is not the point"  
  
Michael walked off  
  
"Sorry if I'm not going to give you time to make a point"  
  
Darren narrowed his eyes at Michael as he walked off 


End file.
